For my Brother
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Just what will brothers do for each other, how far will they go?
1. Chapter 1

A:N I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters or objects.

"You've no idea what you're getting yourself into Reg. Just stay out of it, for your own sake... And mine" Sirius stood in front of his younger brother, his eyes pleading for Regulus to reconsider.

Regulus looked away, he knew Sirius was trying to protect him. He just couldn't take the good advice.

"I'm sorry Brother, Mother expects-"

"Mother expects too much, Be your own person Reg. Think for yourself, You've done it before. If you do this Reg. I-" Sirius words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Regulus began to walk away.

"Sirius, Brother, Promise?" Regulus never turned to look at his older brother, afraid that the tears would be seem.

"Depends on what." Sirius replied, his normally strong tone was gone allowing the sadness to come through.

"Promise me that no matter what, you will not hate me." He waited fearing the answer.

"I could never hate you Reg. I know it will make no difference at all, but I implore you, one last time please don't do this. You are welcome to stay with me. We can be as brothers should be again. "

Regulus badly wanted to run to his brother and do as he asked but knew he couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry Sirius. It seems that the line has been drawn and we stand on opposite sides. You are the enemy now. As much as it might pain me to say so. However, you have always been there for me. You are an amazing brother and I wish you the best. Goodbye Sirius.

Regulus walked a few more steps.

"If you go I won't be able to protect you Reg, do you honestly think I want to hear about something happening to you in the prophet, I won't be around to help you if you get into trouble." Sirius shouted.

Regulus smiled sadly."I know but I am grateful for those times that you were Brother. Take care Sirius"

he called back before disappearing down the darkened alley leaving Sirius to stand there silently.

Moments later, Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Take it it didn't go well Pads?" James Potter asked though he knew it hadn't.

"I've lost him Prongs, Reg can't compete with them. Sooner or later he'll-"

"You don't know that Sirius" James interrupted. He had no idea how to comfort Sirius.

The two stood in silence until James suggested they go and have a drink.

"You'll feel better, come on, my treat mate." They turned to walk away.

"No,"Sirius said as they made their way to their way to the pub. "it won't"

A/N I was thinking of leaving this as a short little story but I do have a few ideas so I'm not sure at this point but I hope you'll enjoy whatever it turns out to be. Thank you for taking time to read and hopefully review. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sirius, you can't beat yourself up about something that Regulus chose for himself. It was his choice you know, you offered a way out, many times. It is not your fault." James tried to comfort Sirius but had no luck in the task.

"James, don't think I don't appreciate what you're trying to do Mate, I do but you don't understand. How could you be expected to?" Sirius took another drink

"Look, I have no brothers, I know but what I do know is you can only do so much for someone. You've done beyond what is required as a brother. Your job is done. There is nothing more for you to do."

"I have to try, he's still my brother. He can't keep up with them James, I know him. I can't just leave him like this." Sirius finished his drink and ordered another.

James sighed. maybe Moony could talk some sense into Sirius, after all Remus was the voice of reason

between the three men.

James spent hours trying to convince Sirius that he had done all there was to do re guarding Regulus but by the end of the night he found himself half carrying his friend back to his and Lily's home where he placed him on the couch.

Padfoot, you'll sleep here tonight, things will look brighter in the morning. We'll go visit Remus, he'll tell you the same thing. I'll bring you a pillow and blanket. You just sit still the last thing you need is to end up on the floor." James said but as he started to leave he thought better of it. Sirius wasn't going to listen to him.

"Accio Pillow and blanket" He shouted through the darkened flat. At once the items found their way to the proper place and James made Sirius lie down. Sirius could be stubborn when he was sober but to give him a few too many drinks added anxiety and drastically increased heartache.

"If something happens to him James, I'll never forgive myself for it. I just won't. How could I have-" Sirius fretted as James covered him up.

"no more talking Sirius, you need to sleep this off. Close your eyes and relax. Allow yourself to sleep."

Sirius closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

James waited to be sure he was really sleeping then went off to bed himself.

He stared up at the ceiling, many things had happened to Sirius over the span of their Hogwarts days. Terrible things involving his family, however none had hurt him as much as losing his little brother this way. They both knew Regulus couldn't handle the tasks Death Eaters were asked to carry out. The only reason at all he joined was the influence of their Mother, who would never be brave enough to do it herself but call it an honor to send her youngest son into the clutches of the Dark Lord. No mother in their right mind would encourage such a dangerous decision. But James also knew that Walburga Black was not in her right mind, Nor was the vast majority of the Black family. This was the last thought to run through his head before he fell asleep.

Regulus Black sat quietly watching the rain fall, he was deep in thought.

_How could it have come to this, Could I truly measure up to the Dark Lord's standards and bring honor to the family? I must never disgrace Mother. She always knows best after all. What does Sirius know of the so called Dark side? The Dark Lord only wants what Sirius and I have been taught. Purity of our world. Still Sirius has never steered me in the wrong direction. _

"Master Regulus, your tea is ready Sir" Kreacher said placing the tray down on the table.

"Thank you Kreacher. "

"Master seems troubled, is there anything he would like to tell old Kreacher?" the elf asked.

"Not at the moment, Thank you,you are excused" Regulus said and the elf gave a low bow and resumed his chores.

Regulus never dreamed that he would ever be without Sirius He had hoped that Sirius would join him and fight a worthy cause, choose the right side of the war, that as he now understood was not to happen.

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky and the thunder roared.

"how very fitting, not only rain but a storm to match the dreary thoughts in my mind" He said aloud into the stillness of the room.

Regulus poured himself a cup of tea. Memories flooding him. The days when the storms brought fear to a very young Regulus who would run to Sirius shaking and terrified.

"It's alright Reg, The rain is what helps the plants grow into those beautiful flowers we saw today and the trees." Sirius would explain. The younger child would bury his face in his brothers shirt and Sirius would wrap his arms around him comfortingly.

"lightning isn't scary Reg, it's like when mum takes those pictures of you and the flash goes off. Think of a camera and the thunder is loud I know but it's sound and sounds won't hurt you." Sirius would say and tell him stories of magic stones and two brothers who faced trolls and giants and saved the day.

When the older boy would get up to leave Regulus would make him swear not to go.

"I'll be here in the morning Reg, I will never just leave you. You're my baby brother and I'll look after you now get some sleep. I'll always be on your side Reg because that's what big brothers are for. To protect and take care of the younger ones"

Regulus scowled "Always by my side, then where are you now Brother, our bond must mean nothing to you. You broke your promise and now, the consequences will come. Your side will fail and as much as it might pain me, you've brought it on yourself. Still in my heart I still hold love and hope for you. This too shall pass, in time" Regulus went to bed that night feeling bitter and angry not know that Sirius, woke suddenly and with a glance at his best friend's bedroom quietly slipped out of the house and began to walk with no specific destination in mind thinking only of how he had failed the little brother he loved so much.

Sirius felt defeated and lost as he came to the covered bridge and stared into the water. The storm raged on around him yet in his depression Sirius couldn't feel the rain and the thunder and lightning seemed worlds away. He sighed

"Reg, I'm sorry I can't be there to support your decision , fact is it's the wrong one. I only want you safe .As bad as our arguments got, as many times as we fought, You are still my brother and I will always care. I just wish I could tell you this instead of talking to my reflection in this river. If only you would listen Reg. If only you knew that Mum is nothing more than a mad woman who would sacrifice her own children to a vicious murderer and call it honor. I wish you luck Reg, you'll need it to make it through. Sirius took a few more moments to reflect and then continued his travel.

He soon found himself at a familiar place, a brick building with shutters that banged furiously in the wind and a light caught his eye in the window as he stepped up to the door and knocked.

He wasn't waiting long when the door was opened and he heard the voice.

"Merlin's Beard Sirius, what in the name of magic do you think you're doing out there, come in here before you catch cold. Or worse" Before Sirius could say anything Remus had dragged him into the house and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A?N: Contains brief language. Thank you to all my readers and to those of you kind enough to review, please enjoy.

Regulus ducked as jets of light flew in all directions, he didn't know what to do or where to go. It was his first mission and he was supposed to be look out. 'easy job Bella had told him,

"No Regulus, nothing to worry about, in and out. All you have to do is make sure no one sees us and alert us if someone comes." Bella had told him earlier that day to soothe his nerves.

Now, in the darkness among the chaos he found himself wishing for Sirius to be with him. He dashed behind a statue and hoped that could hold the spells back. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard footsteps. They stopped just on the other side of his hiding place. He felt hands grab him as the statue broke into pieces. both of them fell.

"Regulus!" He opened his eyes at the sound of his name. Sirius lay beside him his hand still clutching his robe. Regulus felt some of the fear leave him.

"Sirius, Brother, what are you doing here?" Regulus was confused, how had Sirius found out?

"Looks to me like I'm saving your ass, get up, keep your head down, head for that alley." Sirius pointed to an alley that seemed hundreds of miles away. They scrambled to their feet.

"but-" Regulus started, Sirius pushed him out of the way just in time to avoid the streak of green.

"No, there'll be time later, just go, I'm right behind you" Regulus needed no further persuasion.

He ran as fast as he could hearing Sirius shouting various counter curses and defensive spells. By the time Regulus reached his destination, he was out of breath and leaned against the building for support.

Sirius was not in sight and a slight panic washed over him.

"Come on brother, where are you, you said you'd be here, come, now!' He hissed It was another three or four minutes before Sirius would appear, The longest minutes of Regulus' life.

"There you are, what are you doing, You can't just tell me you'll be behind me and then not be, are you completely mad?" Regulus said angrily. Sirius should not have kept him waiting like that.

Sirius, gave his brother what Regulus had always called the 'evil eye'

"Well, excuse me, I was delayed , Sorry if I had to throw your cousin off our trail./" Sirius said sounding rather cross.

Regulus opened his mouth to reply when he noticed hints of crimson on Sirius's head, shoulder and a tear in robe revealing an awful looking cut on his chest.

"Sirius, y-you're bleeding" He said alarmed moving closer to his brother to get a better look.

Sirius simply stared for a moment.

"no, really Reg, Where would you get an idea like that?" Sarcasm was lost on the youngest brother.

"The red liquid is a good indication" Sirius sighed but immediately clutched his chest. Regulus tried to help him.

"honestly Sirius you look as though you're bleeding pretty badly, we've got to-" Sirius shook his head making a face before responding.

"No, I'm not bleed Reg, it bloody finger paint, Merlin's beard with your powers of deduction Mum should have called you Sherlock" Regulus got the message that time.

"You were being sarcastic were you?"

"I'm not even going to answer that, if you haven't figured it out by now you never will, anyway we don't have time to argue, you've got to get out of here, I'll handle things here. I want you to take this and follow these instructions." Sirius handed Regulus an envelope.

"But what-"

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can, If I'm not there by midnight, There is a second set of instructions to be followed. Go now. Be careful, I'll see you soon."

The sounds of the battle were still audible as Regulus disappeared with a crack. Sirius rejoined the fight.

Regulus found himself on elm street as he opened up the envelope given to him by his older brother.

_Instructions be followed to the letter:_

_enclosed you will find a key, it opens the door at this address_

_1323 Elm Street. _

_Make sure you have not been followed, _

_go inside and wait quietly until I get there. _

_DO NOT DRAW ATTENTION TO YOURSELF_

_If I have not joined you by midnight use the floo network to contact James._

_He'll know what to do._

_Stay safe and don't let anyone see this._

Regulus suddenly felt guilty as he wandered the street looking for the address.

All those thoughts he had about Sirius betraying him,and yet when the first chance came and though he didn't understand how or why, Sirius was there.

He came to the end of the street and a brick building with the numbers 1323 on it.

Regulus took out the key and placed it into the lock, turning it until it clicked.

The door creaked open and he stepped in cautiously. The house was dark and he he closed the door and took out his wand.

"Lumos," he said holding the wand out in front of him and he didn't dare turn on a regular light. Not until Sirius got there.

He walked through the hall, pictures lined the walls.

_Must be a muggle's house, why on earth did Sirius send me here?_ Regulus thought but knew Sirius must have his reasons, Regulus found his way to the sitting room and sat on the couch. He searched for a clock . One was hung just above a fireplace. !0:56pm he realized he had quite a way to go and turned toward the end table where he found a small pile of books.

He decided to take his mind off of Sirius for the time being, after all, Sirius was Sirius and would be there without problems. He had to be. He picked up one of the books and looked at it.

_A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens?_ Regulus had never heard of such a thing,

He opened it up and began reading quietly to himself. He periodically checked the clock,

It was now 11:47 and no sign of his brother. Regulus stood and began pacing in the dark.

"come on Sirius, what could you be doing?" he whispered to the empty house. He wondered if maybe he should go out and look for him. He did say midnight and it wasn't there just yet. As the minutes ticked on, Regulus's worry increased until finally at 12:05am He heard the door open and voices from the hall as a light was turned on.

"Alright Padfoot, we're here, where shall I put you then?" James asked.

"Reg should be in the sitting room let's go there, if he's not I'll kill him." Sirius said, He sounded strange, a tone Regulus hadn't heard him use much.

They entered the room and Regulus's heart sank, Sirius had been injured badly, worse than their meeting earlier. He rushed to help set Sirius on the couch.

"Thanks, can you go into the kitchen and bring me the bag that's sitting in the fridge please, also a bowl of water and some towels quickly?" James asked sitting down on the floor next to Sirius who stretched out on the couch. Regulus went in search of the items. A small walk own the hall, he found the kitchen and he stopped to grab the bottle and fill the bowl with water. And then on his way back he stopped at a small closet and grabbed as many towels as he could.

He quickly returned and handed the items to James.

"Here Matte, drink this, you'll feel better" James handed Sirius the bottle and began to clean his friend's injuries. A task that proved more difficult than James had thought.

Regulus remained standing, but it did not go unnoticed.

"Sit down Reg, everything's alright." Sirius said between drinks."Damn it James!" he exclaimed his face twisted in pain.

Regulus did sit but kept his eyes on his brother.

"What happened to you Sirius?" he asked in shock,

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Quit it James"

"We have to get them cleaned up before we can use the healing potion Sirius, I'm trying to be gentle."

"It's my fault you're injured, I'm sorry." Regulus felt ashamed. To see Sirius that way was somewhat unsettling.

"No it isn't, It's mine, I made the decision to once again save your skin." Sirius replied draining the bottle of it's contents as James finished his job.

"how did you even know we'd be there and what sort of place is this?"

"this place is my flat, I knew because I'm an Auror, why wouldn't I ship you off to Azkaban, because I know as fact, that you were doing nothing more than being look out, should you have done more than that however you better believe you'd be going. But know this Regulus, I was able to help this time but, one day I may not be there. Fact is, I'm not going to be round all your life" Sirius didn't

like to put such concerns into his little brother's mind but with the war and his job,Sirius wanted Regulus to be prepared.

"D-Don't say such things, you know I don't approve of that sort of talk." Regulus complained looking away. Sirius sat up, James tried to stop him only to be pushed aside.

"Life doesn't go by your approval Reg, Things happen that I don't like all the time. Look at me Reg." Sirius demanded and Regulus reluctantly did.

"I will do absolutely anything for you, you're my brother and that's what I'm here for. I'd take any trouble in the world for you, you know that. As long as I am breathing I will do my best to look out for you no matter what. I can't always be right there though. Do you understand?"

Regulus nodded. James handed Sirius another bottle Sirius leaned back he raised it to his mouth.

"You're welcome to stay of course, I'll be staying out here tonight, don't have it in me to move anymore right now, my room is at the end of the hall. I'm sure you're just as tired as I am." he drank the liquid making a disgusted face as he finished.

"that's terrible!"He complained, James and Regulus smirked

"No one said it would be pumpkin juice Mate," James remarked.

"no one asked you Jamie" James rolled his eyes.

"Jamie?" Regulus questioned.

"yeah, he does it to irritate me, not going to work this time though. "

"And Reg?" Sirius called out. "if you want something to eat, there's more than enough" Regulus smiled. He had the best big brother anyone could ask for.

'Come on Reg, I'll show you where the room is" James offered standing up. Regulus followed to the doorway and turned back.

"Thank you Brother, for everything, and I hope you feel well again soon" He said and walked with James down the hall silently, they came to the bedroom door and James opened it.

"Here you are Reg. This obviously is Sirius's room, you've been in the kitchen so I don't need to show you. Get some rest, things will be better tomorrow." Regulus walked in and sat on the bed.

"shouldn't I be out there with Sirius though, Someone should be." he said and James saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'll be staying so you two can get some sleep. Tough day for you both. He'll be taken care of. Night Reg." James left and Regulus decided to make a sandwich before turning in for the night.

By the time he had finished in the kitchen he could barely keep his eyes open and dragged himself back into the bedroom where he climbed into bed and was soon asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Regulus woke the next morning feeling rested. It took him a moment to remember he wasn't at home.

He got up and stretched. He could hear the faint sound of James and Sirius talking and walked toward the voices.

"honestly, I just don't know. I don't know what to do anymore"

"What can you do Pads, I mean come on, you've done everything imaginable, it was a great try but only so much you can do at this point"

Regulus entered the kitchen where Sirius and James sat at the table. Sirius had his head in his hands.

"Sirius, are you quite alright?" Regulus asked cautiously.

"Fine, just bloody peachy..' Regulus waited expectantly.

"sarcasm, get used to it" Sirius replied simply.

"At least you're feeling better, you are aren't you?" Regulus sat down.

"yes, I'm fine." Sirius mumbled.

"Thank you again for last night. If it hadn't been for you I'd be in real trouble."

"Yeah, well, try to stay out of it. Anyone asks I was trying to catch you, you got away, got it Sherlock?" Regulus nodded.

"I understand, I'll make it up to you some day Brother, That's a promise." Sirius looked up.

"The only thing I want you to do to 'make it up to me' is to stay out of it, but I know you're not going to do that. So why bother?"

"Because you could have been killed last night and it would have been my fault. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Don't you know that by now?"

"As it happens, I do. But did you ever think even for a second what it would do to me to know that something happened to you because of him, to know that I wouldn't be able to do anything, not a damn thing?" Sirius said frustrated.

"Take it easy, this arguing isn't going to help matters. You're brothers, you both love each other, obviously and well, it's terrible to fight with your siblings." James said crossing his arms. The other two men looked at him for a moment.

"Prongs, because you're an only child I don't expect you would understand but fighting is all part of being siblings, Think I've mentioned that once or twice. Anyway, best leave that kind of reasoning to Remus. He may feel left out otherwise and let's face facts, He's far better at it than we are." Sirius commented. James crossed his arms and was silent.

"Just swear to me that you'll be careful Reg. If you've got to do this, I can't stop you. But promise me you'll look out for yourself. Please?" Regulus looked into Sirius' gray pleading eyes.

A moment of silence followed, nothing Regulus could say would convince Sirius.

"I promise to be more mindful of the events going on. I'm sorry Sirius I never meant to cause so many problems for you. I do appreciate the concern you have for me. Even after everything I've done."

Sirius smiled. "You couldn't help it Reg, after all stupidity runs in our family. Thankfully I have the minimal amount but nevertheless." The men shared a good laugh

"I'd best be off Sirius, Kreacher is wondering what's become of me by now, no doubt. Take care of yourself Brother. Regulus stood from his seat, Sirius rose also and pulled him into a hug.

" You ever need anything Reg, you come find me and I'll do what I can to help. I've got to get going to work anyway" Regulus and Sirius parted from the embrace.

"You're still going to work after all that?" He'd always known Sirius to be brave and tough but hadn't expected this.

"of course, I'm still breathing aren't I, anyway, if I or James takes the day off the entire department falls apart, you know." Regulus rolled his eyes but chuckled. After saying goodbye to his brother, Sirius began the walk to his room to prepare for work when he suddenly stopped, swaying slightly.

Concerned, James rushed over to steady him.

"Padfoot, what's wrong, are you alright?" James allowed Sirius to lean on him for support.

"I'll be fine. No need to worry Prongs, We will be late though if we don't get started."

"Sirius, you are not going anywhere like this, I forbid it. I will not have you go out there and collapse or something. No, I'll take you to your room but you're getting into bed and there will be no more discussion about it. Prongs has spoken."James voice was stern and demanding. Sirius sighed.

"I just got a little dizzy that's all... maybe a little headache- but it is not that bad, I assure you. I can handle it." Still protesting, He was lead to his room and pl;aced in bed.

"Hope you're comfortable, you'll be here a while. Unless it gets any worse, in which case you will be going to the hospital, if I have to drag you there myself. Moony will be on my side if you'd care to 'reason' with him over the subject but of course you would know that by now." I'll contact the office you relax I'll be back momentarily and We shall see what the day brings." James turned on his heel and exited the room leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts.

Sirius hadn't had much time to himself however because James had returned with Remus, A book and a smug look on his face.

"Go on Moony tell him what you told me."

Remus sighed "Prongs wishes me to inform you of my opinion having heard about the incident from yesterday and of course moments ago. If you would be so kind my dear Padfoot as to give me a moment of your time to allow me to do so." Remus said and waited for a reply. Sirius crossed his arms in bed.

"Why must you be so business like, very well get on with it Moony haven't got all day"

"You have actually"

"sit on it James" Sirius glared at him.

"Anyway, I believe that James has a valid point I mean if you had bleeding especially from your head, I'd say your duty as an Auror is far to dangerous at the present time and you should indeed make an appointment or visit the hospital with your current symptoms." Remus finished.

"Suddenly you're a doctor, are you?" Sirius asked slightly irritated.

"No I just did as James asked and-"

"Yeah I know. Fine, I'll have a lie down and should I feel any worse I will indeed go to the hospital, satisfied?" He asked.

James nodded. "Very much so yes, Moony has graciously agreed to help look after you so you now have two of us here, so should you need anything at all we are here, get some rest." James suggested as both he and Remus left the room and Sirius settled into his pillows but didn't sleep. He thought about Regulus and the promise he knew his brother would not keep. It would be several hours before Sirius would feel able to rest, and a few minutes more before Remus and James would walk in to check on him.


End file.
